El informe Rossi
by Ana-List
Summary: One-shot. Reid y Prentiss se enteran de que Rossi ha estado camuflando el trabajo entre sus informes, así que Emily se cobrará su venganza con una buena broma para enseñarle una lección al viejo Dave; y Reid será su mejor aliado.


**N/A** : Esto es un one-shot sacado de mi fic Mientras pasan las horas. Como sé que no todo el mundo lee esa historia, bien porque no os gusten o porque no sigáis a la pareja Hotch/Prentiss, decidí publicarla por separado, dado que puede gustarle a los lectores que no entran dentro de ese grupo. Espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis, un Review nunca está de más.

 **Disclaimer: Mentes Criminales no me pertenece, es propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

 **EL INFORME ROSSI**

Normalmente, trabajar en la UAC ponía en riesgo tu vida: detener a peligrosos criminales, tiroteos, atentados terroristas, duras persecuciones,… Incluso secuestros; porque no había nada peor que un psicópata se obsesionara contigo y te torturara hasta casi matarte. Reid sabía mucho de eso.

Pero lo que nunca pensó el doctor más joven de la Unidad es que estaría a punto de morir aplastado bajo una montaña de informes. Definitivamente, coger uno de la parte de abajo no había sido una idea de genio.

-Ayuda… -Intentó rogar hasta que vio la cabeza de Morgan aparecer entre tanto papel. Por la sonrisa de su compañero parecía que le divertía la situación.

-Si querías jugar a Marco-Polo, deberías saber que se suele hacer en el agua. –Acto seguido vio como Emily se acercaba con cara de preocupación. Menos mal que había alguien que se preocupaba realmente por su bienestar sin tomarle el pelo.

-¿Estás bien, Reid?

-Creo que estoy muriendo lentamente. –La morena sonrió con simpatía y le ayudó a salir de debajo de la descomunal pila de informes.

-Nunca hubiera dicho que el papeleo era casi tan peligroso como el trabajo de campo… -Ironizó Derek haciendo que sonriera.

-Será mejor que te tomes un descanso. –Reid hizo caso de la sugerencia de Prentiss y se tomó un café mientras hablaba con Morgan de béisbol.

-Reid, para o me va a reventar la cabeza. –Espetó Emily masajeándose las sienes. Era algo que siempre pasaba cuando empezaba a soltar estadísticas.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó algo preocupado al ver que no tenía buena cara.

-Lo estaría si guardarais silencio durante un rato. –Arrojó su bolígrafo sobre la mesa. –Estoy harta de tanto papeleo, no se acaba nunca.

-Deja de quejarte. –Dijo Rossi detrás suya haciendo que diera un gracioso respingo.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! –Se quejó. Rossi había adquirido el extraño hábito de aparecer tras ella como si fuera un ninja. Morgan incluso bromeaba con que no era tan sigiloso ni en las operaciones tácticas.

-Tranquila niña. –Dijo riendo. –Relájate.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó de mal humor. -¿Acaso te vas a encargar tú de mi papeleo?

-Otro día, tal vez. –Comentó escaqueándose hacia su despacho.

-Siempre dice que nos quejamos demasiado… No entiendo cómo lleva tan bien lo de hacer el papeleo. –Pensó Reid en alto.

-Para mí que tiene a un esclavo en su despacho haciendo el trabajo sucio mientras él se dedica a escribir sus libros… -Dijo Emily entrecerrando los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes. Morgan se rió.

-¿En serio no os habéis dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Reid sin comprender.

-De que os cuela su papeleo entre el vuestro cuando tiene la oportunidad.

-No puede ser… -Murmuró Emily.

-Rossi no haría eso, sería muy poco profesional y no tiene tanta cara dura… -Reid intentó defender a su viejo compañero, pero a cada palabra que decía le quedaba más claro que era culpable.

-Claro que la tiene. Rossi será todo lo profesional que digáis pero cuando hay papeleo es el primero que se escaquea. –Declaró Morgan como si fuera evidente.

-Que se lo haga a Reid lo entiendo porque va seis veces más rápido que los demás, pero ¿a mí? Creía que era su ojito derecho… -El cerebro de Reid ató cabos rápidamente.

-Por eso baja a comer más tarde que nosotros y cierra la puerta de su despacho cuando hay más trabajo…

-Y por eso las montañas de informes parecen cada vez más grandes… -El tono de Emily empezaba a sonar peligroso.

-¿Lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste? –Cuestionó Reid a Morgan, claramente ofendido.

-Creía que os daríais cuenta antes. Además, yo siempre le devolvía la jugada cuando me di cuenta. –Las dos palabras que Morgan esperaba oír en ese momento fueron pronunciadas por Emily, aunque no en el idioma que él esperaba.

-Prenderò vendetta. –Reid sonrió. Si había algo que les molestara a Spencer Reid y Emily Prentiss era que les tomaran por tontos.

-Me uno a tu venganza. –Declaró Reid. –Es decir, sé que voy más rápido pero no es que el papeleo sea un hobby, realmente…

Y ese fue el principio de la venganza. Emily insistió en que estuviera en alerta permanente y lo cierto, es que se lo tomó muy en serio, tanto que empezaba a parecer un poco psicótico. El plan consistía en elaborar un informe que pusiera en un aprieto a su colega, así que lo elaboraron durante días hasta perfeccionar la broma.

Por suerte, la oportunidad no tardó mucho en llegar cuando vieron que Strauss le insistía a Rossi sobre un informe que debía entregar inmediatamente. Cruzó su mirada con la de su compañera y pudo leer en su expresión que había llegado el momento. Asintió con seguridad y vio como Emily entraba en el despacho de Dave con el informe de broma, para darle el cambiazo.

Reid esperó pacientemente en el bullpen hasta que vio la señal que le hizo Emily: algo no iba bien, necesitaba su ayuda. Se encaminó hacia el despacho cuando una peluca rubia apareció inesperadamente. _"Nononono… Ella no…"_ Si Strauss entraba antes de que Emily diera el cambiazo, todo se habría ido al garete, con lo cual se vio obligado a intervenir y distraerla.

-Señora. –Dijo interponiéndose nerviosamente en su camino. _"Vamos Spencer, eres listo, piensa algo rápido"_ -¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? _–"Eres un genio…"_ La mujer le miró como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Bien, las pasé con mis hijos en la ciudad. –Dijo secamente. Reid intentó sonreír, de verdad que lo intentó, pero se quedó en una mueca.

-Me gustaría comentarle un caso… -Empezó a hablar rápidamente sobre un caso que se le vino a la cabeza sin saber bien lo que decía, cuando vio que Hotch se dirigía al despacho de Rossi. "¿Qué le he hecho a este mundo para que todo me salga tan mal?" O fingía un ataque (o lo sufría de verdad, porque estaba a punto) o se dedicaba a distraer a Strauss mientras Emily se las apañaba con esos dos. Al fin y al cabo, Hotch era el mal menor.

Y así lo hizo, siguió hablando y hablando, intentando distraer a la bruja de su jefa hasta que Emily salió del despacho y asintió en señal de que todo había ido bien.

-… y debido a eso descendió la tasa de criminalización en Kansas entre los 60 y los 70. –Acabó diciendo. En realidad ni si quiera estaba seguro de lo que le había estado contando a esa mujer. "No me puedo creer que sea bueno tratando con asesinos y a la hora de hacer una broma me ponga tan nervioso…"

-Me parece muy interesante, Doctor Reid, pero como ya le he dicho TRES veces, tengo prisa. –Dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Emily. –Agente.

-Señora. –Dijo la morena a modo de saludo. En cuanto Strauss apremió a Rossi y se fue, ambos sonrieron y chocaron sus puños. La venganza estaba servida.

* * *

Reid le dio el último sorbo a su café antes de volver con el informe que estaba rellenando cuando notó un codazo en su brazo. Al girarse vio a Emily que miraba algo interesada, o más bien a alguien dirigirse con paso ávido y cara de perro rabioso hacia el despacho de Rossi.

-Ya lo ha leído.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Morgan con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que Rossi no hizo bien el informe que le pedía Strauss… -Comentó Reid sin quitarle la vista de encima al despacho.

-¿TU HAS DICHO LO QUE PONE AHÍ? –Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor al oír los gritos de la jefa de sección.

-Ouch…

-NO TE SUSPENDO PORQUE TENDRÍA QUE MOSTRAR ESTA BASURA COMO PRUEBA DE TU INSUBORDINACIÓN. –Toda la oficina miró en dirección a los gritos.

-¿Qué le pasa a la parejita? –Preguntó JJ a Morgan con gesto de sorpresa.

-Rossi no ha sabido satisfacerla. –Bromeó Prentiss causando la risa de Reid.

-EL INFORME. EN MI MESA. PARA AYER. –Todos intentaron disimular su diversión o desconcierto al ver que incluso Hotch había salido de su oficina para averiguar lo que sucedía. Cuando Strauss volvió al bullpen comprobaron que la vena de su cuello se había hinchado peligrosamente y su cara había cobrado un fuerte tono rojizo.

Dave no tardó en salir con gesto sombrío y el documento de la discordia en las manos. Al ver su expresión, Emily y Reid se miraron intentando no reírse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Hotch con el ceño fruncido. Dave le dio el informe para que lo leyera.

* * *

 **El Sujeto Desconocido es David Rossi, AKA "el caradura de Quantico "**

El sujeto asegura hacer todo el trabajo pero en realidad se lo encasqueta a sus compañeros cuando no miran. Sin embargo muestra ligeros signos de empatía, ya que invita a una ronda en el bar a todo el personal del departamento cada vez que la jefa de sección sonríe.

Según sus propias declaraciones: Erin no es tan mala, solo sufre de severos problemas de estreñimiento, a los que podría poner fin comiendo más fibra. En el dorso se muestra una caricatura original dibujada y firmada por el sujeto, haciendo alusión a esta afirmación.

Son varios los testigos que corroboran que ambos mantuvieron una relación en el pasado, pero siendo justos… Es el atractivo David Rossi, ninguna mujer mayor de 50 años ha podido resistirse a sus encantos de gánster italoamericano. Es una pena que el tiempo pase y se haya desgastado hasta parecer un simpático abuelito.

Los ingeniosos comentarios se extendían por al menos tres páginas, incluyendo unos muy explícitos acerca de cómo ligaba y cómo acechaba a sus jóvenes compañeras para pedirles matrimonio. También hacían alusiones a lo que le gustaban los spas de los hoteles a los que iba (cosa que era mentira) y todas las veces que había vaciado el minibar de la habitación (cosa que solo había sido verdad en una ocasión).

Por si eso fuera poco, unas cuantas fotos complementaban el documento. Una de él tirando dardos a una diana con la foto de Strauss (con evidente Photoshop), su cara insertada en una foto de Hugh Hefner en su mansión Playboy rodeado de mujeres en bikini y otra (ésta real) en la que posaba con un vaso de whiskey haciendo que brindaba a la cámara, adornada con un bocadillo que decía "Por mis futuras esposas".

* * *

Mientras Emily parecía tranquila, Reid podía sentir la mirada de Rossi encima de él y empezaba a tener miedo. Empezaba a plantearse si habían llegado demasiado lejos para darle una lección, pero en realidad él no tenía toda la culpa… ¡La idea había sido de Emily! Vale que él se encargara de la caricatura, pero en realidad ella había escrito la mayor parte del informe.

Hotch disimuló una sonrisa de diversión.

-PRENTISS. –Gritó Dave haciendo que ella le mirara con cierto temor. –Diez segundos. Uno,… -Reid abrió los ojos tanto como ella. –Dos,… -La morena se levantó con dignidad siendo observada por toda la oficina. –Tres… -Empezó a andar rápidamente mientras Reid tragaba saliva y rezaba por su vida. –Cuatro… -A medio camino de la puerta echó a correr y salió por el pasillo escopetada.

-Normalmente estoy en contra de estos comportamientos infantiles, pero así la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces. –Comentó Hotch con expresión neutra.

-¿Lo de escaquearme del papeleo? –Hotch negó y le devolvió el informe.

-Lo de tocarle las narices a Emily Prentiss.


End file.
